1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communication networks, and in particular, to systems and methods for locating and dispatching a mobile service unit.
2. Statement of the Problem
Telecommunication networks characteristically include switching, signal transfer, transmitting and other types of equipment located at numerous geographic locations. Malfunctions in telecommunications networks typically are a result of a malfunction or failure of one or more components of telecommunications equipment. For the repair of network malfunctions, a network administrator typically engages a number of field service technicians who are regularly in the field using a fleet of service vehicles. Generally, a field service dispatcher instructs field service personnel in a particular service vehicle to visit a site of failed equipment and replace broken components of equipment with functional components.
In selecting a particular service vehicle from a vehicle fleet to fix an equipment malfunction in the field, a dispatcher must be certain that the particular vehicle is carrying the component part or parts necessary for fixing the malfunction. When a dispatcher has determined that one or more service vehicles contain the components necessary for fixing a particular malfunction at a particular equipment location, he typically considers several other interrelated factors before instructing a particular vehicle to proceed to the equipment site. One factor is the geographic location of each eligible vehicle relative to the geographic location of the malfunctioning equipment. Another category of factors is the work status and availability of each vehicle and its personnel. That is, a dispatcher must determine if a service vehicle and its team of personnel are currently servicing other equipment at other locations or are scheduled to do so in the immediate future, or if a particular service vehicle is currently available to proceed to the site of malfunctioning equipment. Another related factor is the relative urgency of assistance requests. That is, a dispatcher must determine the relative urgency and importance of substantially simultaneous technical assistance requests.
One problem of current methods and systems of dispatching service vehicles to field locations requiring service and repair of malfunctioning equipment is the lack of current, updated and accurate information necessary for a dispatcher to assign a particular service vehicle and its personnel to a specific task at a specific location. Systems are known that utilize GPS techniques to track and to locate individual delivery trucks in the field in real time. These systems do not, however, generally provide a dispatcher with updated data regarding the identity of good equipment components located in a particular vehicle and available for replacing malfunctioning components in telecommunications equipment. Often, a service vehicle is equipped with a standard array of parts and components each time it departs from a central restocking facility. In some cases, however, a particular component is not in stock and, therefore, not every service vehicle in the fleet carries its standard array of parts. Also, some components are included in the standard array of some vehicles in the field, but not in others. Often, one or more components are no longer contained in a service vehicle because they have been already used during the course of regular service assignments. As a result, the dispatcher at a dispatching center typically initiates voice communications with each individual vehicle in the field to determine if a particular vehicle is carrying a particular component. Sometimes, a dispatcher uses radio to send a general query to all vehicles in the field. In other instances, a dispatcher utilizes standard cell phone technology to call personnel in each vehicle individually. In still other instances, a dispatcher sends an individual or group text message that is received by one or more vehicles in the field. The dispatcher must then rely on a prompt and accurate response from personnel of each service vehicle. Service personnel assigned to a particular vehicle are sometimes too busy to notice or to respond to a query from a dispatcher regarding a particular part or component. Also, service personnel sometimes do not even know if a particular component is in the vehicle. Sometimes, personnel have an incorrect belief regarding the presence or absence of a particular component, and false information is reported back to the dispatcher. Similarly, until the dispatcher receives specific, updated information from a service vehicle regarding its current activity status (e.g., busy or not busy), the dispatcher is unable to assess the availability of service vehicle for assignment to a new assistance request (malfunctioning equipment).
The urgency presented by particular malfunctioning equipment and the relative urgencies of the various technical assistance requests also complicate the task of a dispatcher to assign a particular vehicle from a fleet to a particular geographic location of malfunctioning equipment. For example, a particular equipment malfunction might result in network failure in a relatively large geographic area, while another equipment malfunction might result in minor problems that can be tolerated by the system for a period of time.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods of selecting a particular service vehicle and its personnel from a fleet of vehicles in the field to repair equipment malfunctions efficiently and effectively at various geographic locations of a telecommunications network.